


Road Rage

by VZG



Category: Live Free or Die Hard (2007)
Genre: Car Sex, First Time, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-06
Updated: 2008-10-06
Packaged: 2017-11-16 04:52:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/535711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VZG/pseuds/VZG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes you say things without thinking about them, but that doesn't mean others aren't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Road Rage

"Is that such a bad thing?"

After three hours, two of those stuck in in inch-a-minute traffic, John still didn't understand half of what was coming out of Matt's mouth.

It hadn't been his idea to drive the kid, really; he'd wanted him at the award ceremony, sure, but that was mostly because he didn't want to be up there on his own again — it was embarrassing — and maybe a little because he thought the kid needed a little glory after his intensive questioning sessions with the FBI. He'd thought he'd find his own way there, but he didn't have a car and apparently his doctor didn't want him driving anyway ("even though it's my _left_ leg with the problems, here"), and then there was some argument about not wanting to go. The kid was stubborn, but he couldn't exactly argue with John McClane when the guy showed up and muscled him into his car.

"What?"

Matt turned to face him this time. "I said, 'Is that such a bad thing?'"

John searched his mind for what they'd been talking about — something neutral, maybe about Lucy or dealing with people recognizing you because you were on the news, but nothing that would obviously illicit that response. And then there had been some movement, and John had gone to slide into place when some jackass in the next lane had cut in instead; John narrowly avoided running straight on into the guy, and then he said—

He said—

Huh. Interesting. "It's just some road rage, kid." Which, okay, yeah, it was kind of embarrassing that _John McClane_ , of all people, got so pissed about a little traffic, but it didn't pump up the adrenaline and he just couldn't stand it when shit didn't move because people were too busy gawking at an accident or something like that.

Matt raised his eyebrows. "Really? You don't think it means anything that the first thing that comes to mind when you're pissed at another driver is to call him a cocksucker?"

John turned his head slightly toward the passenger side, sparing one eye for the road. "You think I've got something against gay guys?"

Matt held up his hands, laughing quietly. "Whoa, who said anything about guys? Didn't your wife ever give you a blowjob, McClane?"

That was definitely not neutral conversation. "My ex is none of your business, kid."

"Sorry, sorry."

Matt turned back to the window and John turned back to the road. For a few minutes, they were quiet.

"All I'm saying is—"

" _Matt_." Surprisingly, he went quiet. "I've already got the road rage thing going. Do you really want to push this?"

Matt made a noncommittal noise, drumming his fingers against the door.

A few more minutes of silence. It wasn't comfortable.

"Not everyone would take offense anyway," Matt said, quick and quiet.

"What's that?" It wasn't like John had forgotten already; if he had, the silence could've melted into something comfortable and the annoyed tension in his shoulders might've gone. But if he played it that way — if he _acted_ like he'd forgotten — maybe Matt would take the hint and really drop it. Maybe.

"It's not like everyone's ashamed of doing it," Matt went on, oblivious to John's plan. "It's sex. People don't usually do it because they _have_ to, they do it because they want to, because they want to get a guy off. Sometimes they even do it because it gets _them_ off."

John raised one eyebrow at the kid, but didn't say anything. He was talking about it like he knew from personal experience.

"I mean, you've probably gone down on some women, right? Your wife, at least?" Before John could respond, he barreled on. "And she liked it, yeah? How about you?"

John shrugged, feeling just slightly uncomfortable. "It was all right, I guess."

" _All right_?" Matt scoffed, like he didn't believe it. "Feeling her writhe, hearing her moan— that doesn't do it for you? I mean, come on, haven't you ever wondered why some guys beg strangers in alleyways for it?"

"They're usually looking for drug money," John pointed out, and Matt waved a hand, like that wasn't important.

"Maybe some of them, but other guys— other guys just want to suck cock. They need it, like some people just need to get fucked, or tied up, or— or choked, or whatever. It's hot."

John couldn't help but notice that the kid was breathing a little faster; a part of him wondered briefly about asthma. "Hot?"

"Yeah," Matt breathed, eyes focused on John. " _Amazing_."

John shifted lightly, gripping the wheel. "So... are you...?" He couldn't finish the question, couldn't bring himself to ask the kid that.

Luckily, Matt was about as frank and unashamed as the FBI's most wanted hackers came. "Am I a cocksucker?" His grin was wide, showing off his teeth.

John grunted in response — not exactly an affirmative, but not uninterested. He wouldn't have admitted it, of course.

"Oh, yeah," Matt said, and there was a flush high on his cheeks, like just the thought of it was turning him on. He unbuckled his seatbelt, leaning over. "Want me to show you?"

John didn't have a chance to protest, to think about whether or not he _wanted_ to protest, before Matt's face was in his lap, nuzzling his nose against John's jean-covered crotch, and yeah, he was sort of hard. But still, Matt was a guy, a _young_ guy, like his daughter's age, and they weren't exactly in any sort of private space. He putt a hand on his neck, but it didn't exactly stop him from moving in, running a hand over John's thigh. "Jesus Christ, kid."

"Don't call me that," Matt mumbled, his hand moving from John's thigh to his zipper.

"Anyone could see—"

"Your windows are tinted and everyone's just focused on how bored they are," Matt said, his voice muffled as he mouthed at the rough fabric. "No one gives a damn if you get off while you wait."

"I'm not—"

Matt wasn't about to let him finish any of his sentences, apparently, jumping to conclusions about what he meant. "What? Young? Gay? Interested? I don't care how old you are, you don't have to be gay for a blowjob, and you are _definitely_ interested so don't even try that." And then his John's fly was open and Matt's hand was buried in his briefs, pulling out his cock and staring at it hungrily.

"I don't have a condom," John said, in one last, weak attempt to get the situation under control. He certainly couldn't deny his interest; he was almost fully hard, just from the stroking of Matt's hand and the mere suggestion of getting his cock sucked.

Matt rolled his eyes, then licked a stripe up John's cock, from base to tip. "God, you're big."

"Can't handle it?" John asked, and tried to resist pushing his hips up. He didn't want to choke the kid, no matter how turned on he was. "You don't have to."

Matt looked up at him, just once. "Are you kidding me? Just sit back, McClane."

McClane obeyed, if only because it was all he _could_ do with that hot, wet mouth on him, Matt's tongue teasing the head of his cock, running along the slit before he pushed down, down, and draw back up just before John hit his throat. John figured that was fine, didn't expect more — he was groaning as it was, really, loving it, one hand threaded into Matt's hair, the other still on the steering wheel — but when Matt went down again, he opened his throat and let John slide in, then swallowed around him. "Shit, kid. Matt— that's—"

Matt made a noise of agreement. John hadn't even noticed he'd closed his eyes, focused entirely on the feel of Matt's mouth on him, until he heard another zipper; he looked, and yeah, that was the absolutely unmistakeable movement of Matt's hand on his own cock, making the already awkward position they had with Matt leaning over the barrier between the seats even moreso, but it wasn't like they had a lot of room to move. If they had, by then John might've given up on all pretense of public decency and shoved the kid onto his knees in his seat.

He'd never thought about fucking a guy before, not in any sort of serious way, and it surprised him how much the idea of it turned him on. He could see it in his mind: Matt beneath him, his mouth free to moan and make noises like John was, all that skin within reach...

Later.

"Jesus," John gasped, and he was already so close that when Matt used his free hand to grope at John, cradling his balls, stroking backwards cautiously, it only took a few more bobs and another deepthroat swallow before he had to tighten the hand in Matt's hair in warning. Matt made a strange noise around him, then hummed, and he couldn't stop it, no matter how worried he was about choking the kid — he was coming, hard and quick, and it had been a long time because it took longer than he remembered, but Matt swallowed it all, and _Jesus_.

Matt was panting when he sat back up, his mouth red from being stretched and used, but grinning, licking at a bit of come that had escaped him, dripping down his lip. John groaned, but he was no impatient teenager, and his softening cock just couldn't bring itself to react to that sight. He buttoned himself up, his eyes still on Matt.

"Do you need a hand?" Matt waved his fingers, covered in his own come, as he clumsily attempted to fasten his pants again with one hand. "Oh."

"Yeah," Matt said, then opened the glovebox. There was a pack of tissues there; he went through a few, stuffing them into his pocket, as he cleaned himself up.

It was then that he noticed the sound of another car's horn; there was a space in front of him, and it looked like a few more cars had already cut into his lane. He didn't blame the guy behind him for being pissed, but as he drove into the space, he couldn't bring himself to care too much.

Matt laughed, slightly raspy. "You didn't notice that at all? They started almost as soon as I went down on you. I don't think they saw, but..." He fell into silence, a smile fixed on his lips, and it was more comfortable that time— even if there were some questions.

After a while, John had to ask. " It was that good? Really?"

Matt nodded enthusiastically. "Fuck. You don't know the half of it, McClane."

John kept his eyes focused on the road; it looked like the traffic was beginning to let up, just a little. Maybe they'd be in DC before nightfall — if they were lucky, they'd even be on time to the ceremony.

If they were _really_ lucky, they might even have time before.

"I guess I should try it sometime, then."

John grinned at the startled noise Matt made and resolved to never call anyone he _didn't_ like a cocksucker again.


End file.
